1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a working vehicle propelled by independently driven right and left running units. More particularly, the invention relates to a working vehicle in which torque from an engine is divided and transmitted to right and left HSTs, and variable speed outputs of the right and left HSTs are decelerated and transmitted by right and left reduction mechanisms to right and left running units.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above working vehicle is steerable by independently shifting the right and left HSTs to set driving speeds (running speeds) and driving directions (forward or backward drive) of the right and left running units (typically rear wheels) to be different from each other. In this type of power train system of the working vehicle, the HSTs and reduction cases containing reduction mechanisms may be connected to be integral with each other. Then, by simply connecting the HSTs to the body frame, for example, the reduction cases also are connected to the body frame through the HSTs. This dispenses with a special mounting structure for connecting the reduction cases to the body frame.
An integrating connection structure for HSTs and reduction cases containing reduction mechanisms as noted above is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-71790. However, where this connection structure is used, the reduction cases need to be made unnecessarily large in order to house reduction mechanisms therein for connection to the HSTs. A large space is required to accommodate the reduction cases, which enlarges the vehicle body itself, such as increasing the width and so on. Particularly, the stronger connections between the reduction cases and the HSTs result in the larger reduction cases, and thus the vehicle body.